A Million Pretty Girls
by likeyoumeanit
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words but when those words are misinterpreted it can lead to words that hurt and broken hearts. How far will Kendall go to make her read the right words? KendallxOC CarlosxOC LoganxOC JamesxPalmtree just kidding on the last 1
1. Yes I may meet a million pretty girls

"Come in!" Anna shouted after hearing 2 sharp knocks on 2J's door. A girl with bouncy jet black curls and navy thick rimmed glasses walked in.

"Ho-La!" The girl greeted shutting the door behind her.

"Why do you insist on pronouncing it wrong?" Anna laughed coming over to greet the girl.

"Why do they insist on spelling it with an H if we're not supposed to pronounce it?" She joked back. Anna looked as if she were going to challenge it but thought better of it. She already knew how it would end.

"So what's up Sam I am?" Anna asked walking over to the living room.

"You're so lucky I love you, but to answer your question I was just coming by to see if you and Elly wanted to come shopping with me." Sam answered taking a seat next to her on the couch. At the mention of her name, Elly walked out of the bedroom still in pajamas and sporting red puffy eyes.

"I'm not in the mood," The usually bubbly girl frowned.

"Elly what happened?" Anna asked worried running up to her friend.

"Kendall and I got into a fight," She stuttered holding back any tears that might be left over. Anna and Sam silently took Elly into their arms and squeezed her tightly.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Anna asked trying to lighten the mood. The two girls resumed their positions on the couch seating Elly between them.

"He didn't anything, it's my fault!" Elly sobbed burying her head in her hands.

"That's bullshit Elly now tell us what happened please?" Sam consoled her rubbing her back.

"I was reading the newest issue of US Weekly and there was a picture of the guys at some party in Miami from last week. It was a picture of the guys and some random people except one of the girls looked familiar. Then after staring at the picture for 10 minutes I recognized who it was and got so pissed so I called him up."

"Wait who was the girl?" Anna asked stopping Elly in the middle of her story.

"Jo Taylor," Elly answered as if the name itself was revolting to speak.

"His ex?" Sam asked.

"That bitch!" Anna fumed. Elly smiled a bit seeing her best friend go against her own nature.

"Yeah her. So I called him last night around 1 AM to ask him what the deal was."

"Elly are you crazy? Wasn't it like 3 AM for him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot the whole time difference thing. So after he picked up I just sort of went off on him. I yelled for a good 5 minutes before he could get a word in. When I finally let him talk he told me he was disappointed in me."

"I hate when he says that! He said the same thing to Carlos and me when he found out we were dating behind his back. Stupid big brother," Anna interjected grumbling the last part causing both Elly and Sam to giggle as they remembered that day as well.

"Anyways," Elly continued stifling her giggles. "He told me he was upset that I didn't have more faith in him, and our relationship. Then he told me to look closer at the picture until I saw that Jo was holding hands with someone else in the picture and not him." She finished.

"She was holding someone else's hand?" Sam asked. "Who?"

"That guy Jett, that stupid co-star she cheated on Kendall with." Elly responded with mild traces of contempt.

"That man whore," Anna gasped causing all three girls to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I love this side of you Anna; you should get angry more often." Elly said with a smile.

"So did you apologize then?" Sam asked.

"Kind of…I blurted out I'm sorry and then hung up." Elly said cringing. "He tried calling back but I just ignored it. Ugh now I feel horrible again. He's probably going to dump me for this."

"Elly listen to me, I know my brother and he is head over heels for you. He would never do that. Do you trust me?" Anna asked forcing Elly to look her in the eyes and answer. Elly gulped and nodded her head yes before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I miss Logan," Sam sighed breaking the silence surrounding them. Anna and Elly glared at her jokingly before grabbing the decorative pillows on the couch and whacked her with it. "What was that for?"

"For reminding us about how much we miss our boyfriends!" Anna yelled whacking her with a pillow once more.

"Okay change of plans. My grocery shopping can wait another day. I propose a sappy chick flick day," Sam announces.

"Great idea!" Anna exclaims "I'll get the tissues." She shouts as she runs into her bedroom and emerges with an open box of Kleenex.

"What movie should we start with?" Sam asked.

"Anything Nicholas Sparks please!" Elly cried out getting comfortable on the couch. She folded her legs underneath herself and used the arm rest as a pillow. Sam sat on the opposite end of the couch taking an identical position with that arm rest. Anna has just pressed play and was hurriedly closing the blinds and turning off any light source before she took her seat in the middle.

They had watched "Dear John" and "The Notebook" before the box of tissues was emptied. Elly ran to the boys' room and stole their practically full box before they settling for "A Walk to Remember" Approximately half way through the movie Sam's phone rang loudly startling the three girls. Sam's ear perked up as strains of Usher's Lil Freak interrupted their movie marathon.

"When did you change your ringtone?" Anna asked causing Sam to blush.

"I didn't technically change it, this is a personalized ringtone. It only plays for one person." Sam answered trying to hide behind her hair.

"And who does it play for?" Elly asked mischievously. Sam stuck her tongue out before walking out into the hall to take the call.

"Logan?" Sam asked shyly after answering her phone.

"Sam, baby God how I miss your voice." Logan's voice crackled through some static. Sam could only smile and giggle at his proclamation. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"No no no! I was just watching a movie with Elly and Anna, no big deal. How are you doing? What are you guys up to? Where are you guys?" Sam began shooting off questions.

"I'm tired; we just got out of sound check for tonight's show. Tonight's the hometown show so people are freaking out trying to make sure it's perfect. We're on a break right now but Griffin wants us back in an hour for rehearsal."

"Oh okay I'll let you get some rest then."

"I miss the sound of your voice more than 60 minutes of sleep," Logan said interrupting Sam. Sam could feel the heat in her face intensify and could only imagine how red her blush was. They both just held the phone to their ear and focused on the tiny puffs of breath each emitted. Sam sat crossed legged on the floor outside of 2J absentmindedly twirling her hair around her fingers. They did this for quite a while before a noise on Logan's end disrupted their revere.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Kendall just came in and slammed the door," Logan explained. "Kendall what's up dude?"

"She won't answer the phone!" Sam heard Kendall shout.

"Is he talking about Elly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he's been trying to call her for the past couple of hours. She hasn't answered once," Logan answered. Sam was about to responded when she heard a struggle on the other end of the line.

"Fine you get 1 minute and then I get my phone back," She heard Logan say defeated.

"Sam? It's Kendall. Is Elly with you?"

"No I'm by myself right now. Why?"

"Do you know why she's not answering her phone?"

"Well yeah she's afraid that you're going to break up with her over last night."

"Why would she think that? Never mind! Sam could you do me the biggest favor ever? Can you find Elly and tell her to listen to her voicemail right now?" He asked before handing the phone over to Logan without waiting for a response.

"Um okay sure." Sam answered in time to hear another voice boom over Logan's response.

"I've got to go now, but hey the record company wants to do a live stream of the show tonight so look out for a link on the Big Time Rush twitter page. Bye baby I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said waiting to hear the click of the line hang up before heading back inside. "Elly where is your phone?"

"In my room charging, why?"

"Because someone has driven themselves crazy trying to talk to you and he has requested that I ask you to listen to your voicemail immediately."

Elly stared at Sam weirdly for a good minute before getting up slowly to get her phone. Elly emerged from her room a few minutes later with tears freely flowing down her face and her phone permanently attached to her ear.

"Oh God Elly what happened?" Anna asked worriedly.

"That stupid brother of yours still thinks I'm mad at him. He literally just left 15 messages saying how spry he was that he had talked to Jo after everything that happened with her and Jett. He thinks I want to break up. How did I screw this up so much?"

"Pfft. You knew my brother was stupid before you started dating," Anna joked trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Wait his last message says that he has a surprise for me in their show tonight and to wait for the link to a live broadcast around 8 tonight." Elly said curiously putting her phone down on the coffee table.

"Logan told me the same thing too; I wonder what they have up their sleeves."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Carlos mentioned something about them broadcasting the show live this morning." Anna said. Both Elly and Sam shared a look before grabbing the pillows they used on Sam earlier and using them on Anna.

"Guys violence is never the answer!" Anna screamed as she was smothered with pillows.


	2. But you still have my heart

**AN: Well here's the exciting conclusion to A Million Pretty Girls. This went through a lot of edits and I'm still not entirely sure I'm happy with it as a whole. But I'm also positive that the longer I leave it unpublished the more iffy about it I'll feel. So here it is. Enjoy.**

After the girls settled down they settled back in to finish their movie day. Neither girl paid attention as images of girls falling in love, having their hearts broken, and happy endings flashed across the screen. Elly clutched her cell in her hand willing it to ring as did Anna. Sam's phone sat on the edge of the coffee table while she eyed it every 2 minutes hoping to see the screen light up. A few hours had passed and nothing. They had given up on the movies and just sat around talking.

"What do you think they could be doing?" Anna asked after turning off the television.

"I don't know, but knowing those boys I wouldn't rule out anything," Sam answered. She and Anna went back and forth coming up with possible surprises that would be in store for them. Elly just sat back with phone still in hand replaying the voicemails that Kendall had left her in her mind. She savored each word knowing that he wasn't mad. She felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Eventually she was able to calm herself down enough that time just flew by.

"I CAN'T TAKE THE WAITING!" Elly shouted out getting up from the couch. "We should do something to get our minds off it."

"Like what?" Anna asked leaning forward.

"I don't know, but sitting around and talking about it is not really helping me right now," Elly shrugged as she folded her arms and began pacing in front of her two friends.

"We could just go back to watching movies I guess," Sam suggested grabbing the nearest DVD case off the coffee table.

"Nah, we've tried that already and none of us actually paid attention," Anna said grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

"Plus I can't sit still right now, and I'm hungry." Elly laughed.

"I guess we can go out for something, I don't think the boys will be going on until 8 anyway." Anna reasoned pointing at the wall clock that read 6:30.

"We can take my car I guess," Sam smiled grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Cool, I'll be right back." Elly said going into her bedroom to change. She emerged 2 minutes later in a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee. Stuffing her phone into her pocket she joined her two friends as they entered the hallway of the Palmwoods.

They debated on where they would go for food as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. In the end they settled on Panera Bread. They were able to beat the dinner rush and get back to the Palmwoods by 7:30.

"That was good," Elly exclaimed as she used her key card to get back into their apartment. As soon as the door swung open Elly's phone started ringing in her pocket. "It's Kendall" She smiled and ran out into the hall to answer it.

"Oh okay," Anna laughed as the door shut quickly behind Elly.

"It's good to see her smiling again," Sam commented while removing her own cell phone from her pocket.

"Anything?" Anna asked noticing Sam's furrowed brow.

"Not yet." Sam sighed depositing her phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah me neither, just a text from Carlos saying that he misses me." Anna said trying her best to contain the smile that his text was giving her.

"Aw that's so cute. You two are so adorable it hurts."

"Thanks but like you and Logan aren't," She laughed.

They continued to talk about Carlos and Logan while they waited for Elly to come back and for the boys to give them the heads up for the live broadcast. The last half hour or so was beginning to feel like torture.

"Kendall?" Elly answered the phone using all of her will power not to cry.

"Elly! Oh thank God, I didn't know if Sam had given you my message. I've been going crazy all day." Kendall spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yeah she gave me the message. And I'm sorry. It's just I'm usually not a jealous person or whatever but seeing you and Jo together and I just got so hurt and angry." Elly began explaining through small sniffles.

"Baby no I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. The record company wanted us to go to that stupid party."

"No I understand, honestly I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but all I could think about was how upset you were after Jo had cheated on you and how it affected you so much and I just couldn't believe that you would do the same thing to me. Looking back now I was really dumb"

"Stop it. You're not dumb. I understand. You know that whole night I couldn't sleep, I hated that I was so many miles away from you. Honestly I'm so sick of this tour. I just want to get back to you. To be able to put your beautiful face with your voice. To see you smile and take my breath away like you always do. I just miss those nights where we'd just chill on the couch and fall asleep with you wrapped in my arms."

"Me too." Elly whispered through her tears. In the background she could hear voices invade the quiet of her and Kendall's conversation. "What's going on?"

"They found me. Damn it. Elly I have to go before Gustavo has a hernia. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to Kendall," She smiled into the phone waiting to hear the tell tale click of the phone being hung up on the other end.

"Look whose back!" Anna exclaimed stopping her story and walking over to her friend. "How's my idiot brother doing?"

"He's doing well," Elly answered rubbing away any leftover tears from her cheeks.

"That's good. Carlos and Logan sent Anna and me texts saying that he snuck away against Gustavo's orders to talk to you." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I figured that out when we were saying goodbye," Elly laughed walking over to the couch where Sam and Anna had already set up Anna's laptop on the coffee table. Purple text saying "August 15th 20103" flashed across the screen.

"We were going to try hooking it up to the TV so we could get a bigger picture but Logan was the only one who could ever figure it out." Anna explained as she pulled the computer onto her lap and began typing away.

"Logan created a different account just for us to watch a special feed separate from the fans so they told us to go here." Sam explained pointing to the screen.

"So now what?" Elly asked staring at the blank video screen.

"We just wait. Carlos said he'd text us once Logan finished setting up the second camera for us." Anna told her.

The three girls sat back and just waited for the words offline to change on the screen. 2 minutes passed by before the gray screen picked up video. Not 2 seconds later Anna's phone had received a text telling them it was ready.

The video was of one of the opening acts as they were clearing their set from the stage but the audio was dropped out. Anna frantically texted Carlos about it and within 5 minutes you could hear the hometown crowd chanting shrilly for Big Time Rush as the roadies began the set up for the headliners.

Elly, Anna and Sam waited excitedly as they watched the familiar faces of the BTR crew tuning their instruments and setting up microphones and more stage equipment. 10 more minutes and the stage was set and the crowd was deafening. Gustavo ran out on stage and the crowd went wild. After a few minutes of hyping them up he introduced the boys. The boys ran out on stage and immediately ran to the front of the stage and greeted their fans

The show began instantly as the boy's began "Big Night" Elly Anna and Sam sang along with the crowd as they watched their boyfriends, brothers and best friends singing their hearts out to the sold out crowd. The played a couple more of their newer songs before going back to their break out song.

"Wow they really pulled out all the stops for this," Sam commented after an impressive pyrotechnics display during "Oh Yeah"

After an acoustic rendition of "Stuck" four stools were brought out on stage for the boys. They each took a seat and the lights were dimmed until only four spotlights were left where the stools were placed. The microphones were moved center stage in front of each stool.

"Alright so we're going to do something a little different today." James spoke to the audience causing an abrupt start to an "I love James" chant. "I love you too" he chuckled resulting in the fans going crazy once more.

"Usually at this point in the show we each pick a lucky audience member and bring them up on stage and sing them a special song." Carlos explained into the microphone causing a similar reaction that James got when he spoke.

"Now we've been on tour for a while now and we've left some special people behind, and we were wondering if you could help us do a little something special for them?" Logan asked adjusting the height to his mic. The crowd erupted into cheers showing their willingness to help.

"Alright well we've been on tour now for how long guys?" Kendall asked turning his head towards his fellow band mates. "3 months or so right? Well I don't know if you guys know this or not but you are one of the last stops on this tour" which aroused a cheer from the crowd making Kendall stop for a moment.

"Yeah, it's true. By this time next week we'll be back in LA and getting ready to be hard at work on our next album." James said taking over and doing his best to talk over the crowd.

"But while we've been having the times of our lives with our fans, our loved ones has been patiently waiting and watching us live our dream back in LA." Carlos explained to the crowd.

"And lately we've been missing them. They're some of our biggest fans and have given up the biggest sacrifice and it's about time we recognize it." Logan spoke to the audience.

"So this song… this song is for them" Kendall finished taking his seat. The crowd went wild waiting for the song to begin.

A giant screen was lowered down onto the stage. It was blank until a piano medley filled the stadium and James's opening verse began. On the screen photos of the Big Time Rush members and their loved ones were popping up in a slide show. Giant photos of the guys and their girlfriends were projected for the entire crowd to see as the boys performed their special tribute.

"_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day, cause I've been missing you by my side."_

The song "Worldwide" brought the crowd into an immediate hush. A majority of the females in attendance began crying and clinging to their friends as they swayed along to the love song.

"Oh my God," Elly cried out her hands flying up to her mouth as she saw watched pictures of her and Kendall being proudly displayed to the guys' fans. One picture was of them right before they left for the tour. Elly had been in tears and Kendall held her close to him stroking her hair.

"Wow, who knew they could be this romantic?" Anna sniffled out between tears as she watched pictures from hers and Carlos's first date coming up in the slide show.

Sam squeaked and hid her face behind a pillow as Logan began his verse. "Ugh that smile that beautiful crooked smile." She sighed.

"And it's all yours too" Anna reminded her with a teary eyed smile. The 3 girls couldn't find the voice to talk as they watched the guys finish the song.

"Anna I love you sweetheart!" Carlos yelled to the crowd at the close of the song. Anna's smile watching this was so wide and a permanent fixture for the remainder of the night.

"Samantha baby," Logan spoke into his microphone before blowing a kiss at the special camera they had set up. Sam made the motion of catching the kiss even though he wouldn't have seen it.

James shouted the name Krystle and signed "I love you" to the special camera before walking off stage for a moment.

"Elly" Kendall said staring into the camera and forming a heart with his hands and putting them over his chest. Elly choked back more tears as she stared at the screen.

The boys finished their concert by bringing up those 4 lucky fans and serenading them with "Count On You" and then playing "This Is Our Someday"

"We are three of the luckiest girls in the world," Elly sighed closing the laptop.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"What time did they say they were flying in?" Elly asked Anna nervously staring up at the cluttered arrivals board at LAX.

"Carlos said they took off at noon East coast time, they should be arriving any minute now from Logan airport," Anna explained pointing out the line where it said "BOSTON-LOS ANGELES: ON TIME"

"Logan just texted me saying that their plane has landed and they'll be deboarding now." Sam exclaimed running up to them. The three girls rant to where the plane passengers would be arriving from. The doors were open and passengers were spilling out as the searched for familiar faces.

"Kendall!" Elly screamed spotting his dirty blonde hair walking out of the door. She ran at him causing him to drop his carry on and pull her up off the ground into a tight hug. Sam and Anna couldn't tear their eyes away from the sweet scene before them.

James walked out next and walked past Kendall and Elly who were still in their tight embrace and spotted Sam and Anna craning their necks to find their certain some ones.

"Boo!" he said as he came to stand next to them. The two girls turned to look at him guiltily and hugged him simultaneously. "Carlos dropped his phone and Logan was staying behind to help him find it."

"Why didn't you stay?" Sam asked pouting slightly because she wanted to see her boyfriend as soon as possible.

"Because the flight attend wouldn't stop hitting on me so Logan agreed to let me leave before she could follow me out." He didn't get to finish his sentence though as both girls took off at a sprint for the doors when the last 2 passengers made their way out.

Carlos grabbed Anna's face and brought it closer to his to give a slow tender kiss before hugging her in the same fashion Kendall had. She pulled away slightly to wipe the tears that began to fall. Sam and Logan hugged and kissed quickly before grasping each other's hands and walking to where James stood patiently.

"Krystle says hi by the way," James told Sam

"Oh how is my cousin doing? I haven't seen her in forever" Sam asked. They continued this exchange while waiting for Kendall, Elly, Carlos and Anna to rejoin them.

Eventually the terminal was empty aside from the 7 of them. "Hey guys? Ready to go home?" Kendall asked leading Elly by hand towards everyone else.

"Yeah boys, let's go home."

**AN: I wasn't sure if I should just get rid of this 1 week later part but damn it if I took the time to write it only to exclude it. So this is the end, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to come out with but like I said so many edits.**

**review if you want to :)**

**{lessthanthree}**


End file.
